Dark Spring and Weird Winter
by LhyRa.o6
Summary: two best friends from New York decide to go to Japan to look for the families that left them in their orphanage. finally arriving in japan, they meet two boys from a very popular group in japan. will the mystery of their families be solved? NXM, HXR


**Dark Spring and Weird Winter**

"Huhummmmmm!!"

It was a very beautiful morning. The birds chirped as they fly through the wide, blue sky. The sun shone on everything; it wakened up the birds, the trees, the flowers blooming…

_**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**_

A loud sound destroyed the peaceful serenity. In a dorm house was a brunette who had just fallen down from her orange bed. Her red orange blanket still covering her lower regions, she lied on the floor eyes twirling and her orange pajamas in disarray.

There was another bed in the room, just beside the orange bed. It was a lilac one, and in it sat a raven-haired woman, her purple eyes looking calm and mysterious.

The brunette straightened herself up as she woke up from her dizzy spell. She rubbed the large lump on her head as she cried a waterfall. Her olive eyes twinkled and shimmered with her tears.

"Oh, Hotaru," the brunette said in a sweet and almost teeny voice. She began to change her face into an angry one, her olive eyes glaring. "Imai Hotaru, that wasn't very nice!!!"

The raven-haired girl, namely Hotaru, pointed a gun-like thing to her friend. Her violet eyes glared back at her friend, still maintaining its calm and mysterious demeanor.

The brunette felt her hairs on her skin stand up to its end. She shivered and covered herself with her blanket.

"It's nice to find that you still have your respects for me, Mikan," Hotaru said in her calm and monotonous tone.

Mikan stood up from the floor and started to make her bed. "Hotaru, we shouldn't be like this. We're best friends."

"Yeah, except you're an idiot and I'm one heck of a genius," Hotaru replied, still in her calm manner. She had just finished making her bed and is already combing her long soft hair that extended up to below her shoulder.

"Hmph!" Mikan pouted. "Weeeeell, thank you!"

"Imai! Sakura! Time to eat!" a voice suddenly yelled before their door. Mikan and Hotaru assumed it was one of their friends in the dorm.

"Coming!" they replied.

* * *

"Found anything?" Mikan asked.

Mikan and Hotaru were sitting wearily in their seats as they sat in front of their computers, checking out their e-mail accounts in the internet.

"None," Hotaru replied. "All those that are asking for my services are a jungle trip in Africa and a science demo in France."

Hotaru gave a smirk. "Hmmm…France…"

"Hotaru! We need to go in Japan, not to look for love in France or Paris!" Mikan yelled.

_**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**_

Mikan lie on the floor with three lumps on her head. "Ooh……..Hotaaaaruuuuu…."

"For your information, I am not interested in boys," Hotaru stated.

"Hmph, whatever," Mikan mumbled under her breath.

_Click!_

Hotaru had just reloaded her baka gun. "What did you say?"

"N-nothing," Mikan stuttered as she sat back on her seat. She sweatdropped as she looked at Hotaru. Then she looked at her computer.

"Oh!" she cried.

"Found something?" Hotaru asked.

"It's Anna…"

"Oh…"

"She's… Oh my gosh, she's Yuu's fiancée!"

"Yeah…? So? It doesn't matter if it has nothing to do with Japan…"

"Hotaru, there's still hope! Iinchou's looking for an assistant. Iinchou's in Japan and is gonna ask you for the job! Quick, here's his e-mail address!"

Hotaru definitely got stuck in the computer. She had just finished chatting with Yuu. Yuu had just said that he'd take care of everything: passports, tickets, expenses, apartments, everything they need will be his responsibility…until further notice.

Just after chatting with Yuu, one of Hotaru's chat friends suddenly pooped out.

"UsagiAndPiyo," Mikan read.

_UsagiAndPiyo: hey sNmghurl!_

"sNmghurl? Who's that?" Mikan asked.

"No one in particular," Hotaru replied as she shot Mikan with her baka gun.

_**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**_

Mikan was shot to her bed.

"Sleep," Hotaru coldly commanded.

Four large lumps formed on Mikan's head. She gave a salute to Hotaru. "Yes, ma'am!" As Mikan tugged in her blanket and laid her head on her pillow, something suddenly popped into her head. 'Why would Hotaru suddenly tell me to go to sleep? Maybe…UsagiAndPiyo is…' Mikan put a mischievous look on her face,"…her online boyfriend…"she muttered under her breath.

_**BAKA!**_

"Are you saying something?"

"O-oh, nothing, H-h-hota-hotaru!!!" Mikan shivered. How the heck did Hotaru smelled she was thinking up something fishy?!

"Good," Hotaru replied without looking back at Miakn. She looked to her computer.

_UsagiAndPiyo: I'm glad to know you've finally got a job._

_sNmghurl: thanks._

_UsagiAndPiyo: so what is it?_

_sNmghurl: assistant scientist._

_UsagiAndPiyo: really? Where?_

_sNmghurl: oh, only in Japan._

_UsagiAndPiyo: wow! I hope we meet each other here…_

_sNmghurl: yeah, I hope so, too._

_sNmghurl: we've been talking about me for a long time. How about you?_

_UsagiAndPiyo: oh me? Nothing's really interesting about me._

_sNmghurl: I'm sure I can squeeze something out from you._

_UsagiAndPiyo: well, I am looking for a photographer._

_sNmghurl: I didn't know you were actually a model._

_UsagiAndPiyo: no it's not that. It's my band. Our vocalist doesn't seem to like our photographer and is looking for a personal one._

_sNmghurl: I'm a photographer._

_UsagiAndPiyo: you are?_

_sNmghurl: yeah, I could be your photographer, if you like._

_UsagiAndPiyo:Are you sure?_

_sNmghurl: yeah_

_UsagiAndPiyo: but you already have another job._

_sNmghurl: we can work that out._

_UsagiAndPiyo: I don't know. I don't want you to be stressed._

_sNmghurl: it's alright. I can do it._

_UsagiAndPiyo:no really… it's ok…_

_sNmghurl: you sure?_

_UsagiAndPiyo: yeah. I don't want to give you headaches._

_sNmghurl:alright then._

It was near midnight when Hotaru and her chat friend called a stop to their chat. "UsagiAndPiyo" bid "sNmghurl" (which stands for silent and mysterious girl) goodnight.


End file.
